Black and Azure
by Rylan the fallen jedi1987
Summary: A cat girl and a hunter. With the White Fang becoming more active, Blake, Rylan, and the rest of Team RWBY have a lot on their plates. Let's just hope they manage to survive this shit.


Hey y'all, Rylan here with a different fanfic idea to replace Wolf's Savior. Enjoy this!

"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Blake suddenly looked terrified after she yelled that at Weiss Schnee. She quickly looked around at her teammates. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked shocked, but Rylan... He looked both surprised and betrayed. She actually liked him, he was nice, always looked out for his friends, and enjoyed reading. They often read in the library, often being quite but once in a while they would chuckle since Rylan often finds good comedy books.

Blake quickly decided it was fight or flight... And she picked flight, dashing out of the room, ignoring Ruby's yells for her to come back.

As for Rylan... He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was all about people having equality, be they faunus, human, or a half-breed.

Real quick, a bit of a description of Rylan. He's about a head above Blake and had a rather odd style to what he looked like. He seemed lanky but had some muscle, making him more of a tall and lean guy with white skin that seemed even paler than Blake's. He had a strong chin and a strong, piercing stare, making him seem cold and heartless to most when he wasn't wearing the mask that was clipped to his belt, it was grey with a deep blue T visor, with the two ends on top being slanted upward, looking almost like a Y, it also had words engraved into it "Vode An" at the top. He has long brown hair, mostly in a pony tail that touches about a fourth of the way down his spine, with the left side of his face always covered by his hair that he left in a gentle curve that hid every detail of that side of his face, he had a deep azure eye.

He wore grey urban camouflage fatigues with tan combat boots. He wore a white shirt with an azure vest that had plenty of pockets, and a pair of strange devices on the left and right shoulders, along with a pair of strange gauntlets on his arms, the boy's left arm was pitch black from around the elbow down. His symbol was on the back, a strange alien skull (a Xenomorph skull), along with a holster on the small of his back, holding a strange pistol (An S-5 blaster pistol). Along with a pair of metallic discs at his hips.

Back to the story, he loved every species, but he HATED the White Fang! He couldn't believe what he just heard! The girl he had a secret crush on was a member of the White Fang?!

'There must be an explanation for this,' the boy thought as he glanced at Blake's bed. ' She forgot Gambol?'

He picked up her weapon and walked out the door, waving to the others and saying he'd meet up with them tomorrow if he could. He then ran outside and began tracking her with his mask's built in visor modes, including heat, infrared, and night vision. He ran alongside a set of tracks that looked like Blake's shoes as fast as he could. He finally came to a stop near the fountain but flipped open his gauntlet, revealing a small terminal, which he pressed some keys on, causing him to become invisible. He then carefully tread closer and stopped when he saw tears in her eyes, and a pair of black cat ears on her head, causing him to become wide eyed.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow," a voice said from behind Blake making her turn towards the voice. It was Sun Wukong, the monkey faunus. Blake gave him a glare before she asked him why he was here.

"Well, I thought I'd see what's up," the monkey said as he glanced over her shoulder, blinking as he noticed a glowing blue T.

Rylan deactivated his camouflage as he tapped Blake's shoulder, causing her to gasp.

"Rylan?! What are you doing here," the girl asked in shock when she turned around.

He didn't say anything, just pulled out Gambol and handed it to her. She took it and sighed before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry I never told you Rylan," Blake said as he continued to stare at her, making her back up a step before Rylan sighed and removed his mask. He looked crestfallen, which made Blake want to cry even more, he looked like a puppy that was maimed and crying. She admittedly had a slight crush on the boy after all the time they spent hanging out, not that she'd admit it to anyone.

"I'm going to be tagging along so you have some from of back-up besides this... Stranger," Rylan said before he put his mask back on.

"Alright, let's go then," Sun said as he turned around and walked away, Blake and Rylan following.

Time skip

"So that's why you hide your ears," Rylan said after Blake was done explaining her past, looking at her bow with a small glare.

"Yeah," Blake said as she watched the boy glare menacingly at her bow, but she thought it was her ears he meant to glare at. "Can you tell us about your past now, Rylan?"

The boy said as his glare faded and he looked at Blake giving her a neutral expression.

"My life has been hell because of racist pricks. A bunch of humans tore my village apart about two years ago, it almost all faunus, except for me. I was adopted after they found me in the woods, running from my home. Parents were killed by Grimm and before they died, they yelled for me to head to that village."

"I was taken in by a Wolf faunus woman, named Liru. She actually was a great person who treated me like I was her own flesh and blood. She left a few days prior to the attack to visit some friends in Menagerie, so she might be alive, but I haven't heard from her since..."

Blake and Sun gave him sympathetic looks as he looked down at his mask and passed a thumb over the words he had put on it. He thought back and remembered the three people he was with during the attack, Daxter, Lex, and Nic. Vode An was something he engraved after the attack, in honor of his friends.

"My three friends, who I saw as brothers, died that day during the attack. Lex was shot through his head with a rifle, Nic was impaled on a spear, and Daxter was torn in half by a man with a chainsaw, all while I was being attacked by a psycho with a pair of rusty scimitars. I barely escaped after I threw the psycho into the chainsaw guy and shot them both with my plasmacaster."

"What have you been doing since then," Blake asked as she noticed him thumbing the words he put on his mask, still unsure of what the words meant.

"Training, I intend to avenge my brothers, along with my village."

"Okay, well, what are you going to do now that you know Blake was part of the White Fang," Sun asked as he gave Rylan an apprehensive look.

"Nothing, just make sure she doesn't get hurt. You did say you left after all, Blake," the boy said as he looked at Blake with a gentle smile.

She nodded before they all left, Sun suggesting to go to the docks, where a freighter was that the White Fang may be interested in.

Okay that was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed. So I want you guys to tell me by either messaging me in my inbox, or reviewing. Good Night, and Good Luck!


End file.
